Zeus (Earth-5171)
Zeus is the King of Olympus, protector of the Nine Worlds, father of Wonder Woman, the Sons of Olympus and Ares, as well as the husband/brother of Hera and brother to Hades and Poseidon. During the ancient history of Earth, Zeus was worshipped as the God of Thunder and Sky. Born to the legendary Titan Cronos and the Olympian Rhea, Zeus was raised by his grandmother Gaia, the Mother of Earth, and came to distate the Titans duo to his father's nature. Upon his return , Zeus cut his father's belly and released his older brothers, whom the mad Cronos had eaten, wageing a millenium long war against the Titans known as the Titanomachy, forging the Blade of Olympus which was a decisive weapon that guaranteed the victory of Zeus and his brothers, eventually learning to appreciate peace. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Zeus possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Olympians. Zeus possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and is extremely long-lived. However, as the King of Asgard, these attributes are significantly superior to those possessed by the other members of his race. *'Olympian Physiology': As an Olympian, Zeus has superhuman abilities. *'Superhuman Strength': Like all Olympians, Zeus is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Olympian male. When he was younger, he was able to battle multiple Titans on his own and lift one with a blade. He was also able to catch and hold both of his sons Athena and Ares as they were sent flying, in his advanced age. *'Superhuman Speed': Zeus is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility': Zeus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination, have been conditioned to levels that are far superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Zeus' reflexes have been greatly conditioned and are much more superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Zeus' highly advanced physiology generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. His stamina is matched among the Olympians only by his brothers Hades and Poseidon. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue': Zeus' skin, muscle, bone, and all other bodily tissues have 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. This contributes somewhat, to Zeus' superhuman strength and weight. *'Superhuman Durability': Zeus' body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury, far more so than the vast majority of his race. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's resistance, Zeus can be injured like any other Olympian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. *'Longevity': Like all Olympians, Zeus ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Even though he is thousands of years old, he still in very good health, greatly belying his appearance. *'Energy Manipulation/Electrokinesis': Zeus possesses vast energy powers of an unknown nature, which surpass the energy wielding powers of any other Olympian god. Magical in their apparent form and function, these powers can be employed for numerous purposes. Zeus's ability to generate tremendous amounts of electrical energy and to project them from his hands in the form of lightning bolts has become his trademark. Zeus can generate and manipulate other forms of energy as well. Only a small number of the ways in which Zeus can utilize his superhuman abilities are as yet known. Among these are the augmentation of physical strength and endurance and the enchantment of living beings or of objects. Zeus can create interdimensional apertures through which he can transport himself and even the entire Olympian army. He can project his image, voice, and energy bolts from Olympus into that of Earth. Zeus can change his shape into that of other humanoid beings (as when he impersonated Amphitryon, the husband of Hercules' mother Alcmena), of animals, or even of objects. *'Energy Projection': In addition to being able to manipulate energy, he can project it in vast quantities offensively or defensively. His energy projection is vast enough to match Darkseid and Galactus or destroy entire galaxies. However, his powers are still inferior to universe level beings, such as Eternity. *'Precognition': Zeus also has limited precognitive abilities, and in ancient times was the patron of an oracle at Dodona, through which he delivered prophesies. These abilities enabled Zeus, at the time of the Trojan War, to "remember" the Titanomachy which had occurred centuries afterwards. *'Zeusforce': Zeus is capable of manipulating vast amounts of energy for a number of purposes. With this immense power, Zeus is capable of feats such as projecting force blasts through that enabled him to destroy hordes of Titans and Furies. Zeus is highly skilled in the use of his powers during combat situations, and was able to casually take down and kill Titans with ease during the war. Zeus is also capable of placing multiple permanent enchantments on items, as he did for the Bracelets of Submission and the Lasso of Truth when he exiled Athena to Earth. He had to tap into some form of dark energy to send Athena to Earth when the River of Souls was still destroyed, although, at the cost of his own and Athena's health. Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-5171 Category:Characters of Earth-5171 Category:Males of Earth-5171 Category:Heroes of Earth-5171 Category:Olympians of Earth-5171 Category:Olympian Royal Family (Earth-5171)